My last dance a Naruto story Trial
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: This story can be labled as a song fict though it is a trial for a new story i MIGHT write. Takes place with team 7 in the Academy still. Sakura/Oc, Naruto/oc and Sasuke/oc. only small fluffs if thats what you would call it. Rated T for safty


I pulled out my I pod and started to play the songs on there as I was remembering the lyrics to my new song **(Dam dadi doo by Nightcore)**. I started to snap my fingers as I knew this song will have to do to get them to for get their anger at naruto and luckily I could probably use that new summoning Justu I made to summon a stage with my clones, the equipment that is needed , one of those ear mikes with big stereos, with a dance floor to go with it and get naruto to do something with everyone and not be a 'loner' anymore. My plan started as I set up the summoning incriptment **( Yes I know it isn't a word or what your suppose to do. But this is my story and it is related to Sasuke's seal for his mark only its for this special occasion.) **not to close to the crowd but not to far as to not noticing. While I almost finished the incriptment, **( Yes I like the word and I am adding it to my vocabulary so Ha its MY word! MINE!)** one of the kids saw what I was doing, though I wasn't paying to the identity I knew that they were there. When they spoke though, I knew exactly who it was.

" What are you up to now?" It was Shikamaru's voice, lazy as usual. I looked up at him and saw others looking at what I made, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke was in the group. I needed Naruto here to get my plan to work. I smirked at Shikamaru's question, his eyes immediately widened since I talked to him about it before. He then started to back away from me slowly, good at least he's smart enough to back away. The others looked at him with a questioning look.

" What are you doing?" They asked. While Shikamaru had to gain is composer and then explain I looked at Iruka pleadingly, he looked right back knowing exactly what I want._' No.'_ _' Please Iruka.. I know that I need to keep the muzzle on. But just this once? Naruto is the first person I cared about _**( liar, you like someone else you les.**_** I am not les! And I only like naruto and it is in a friendly way! **_**Right..)**_ and I don't want him a loner like… Me….'_ I telepathically pleaded to him.I left his conscience alone for a minute to let him think. _' Well?' '…..Fine..' ' Oh! Thank you! I promise you that I will not try to escape you after I'm done, you have my word!' _I clapped in excitement as Iruka came to me ready to deliver my wish. The others looked back to me to see what would happen. Iruka stepped over the incriptment over to me.

" Guys, I suggest you step back." Shikamaru warned, I have to give him credit for trying but they wont escape what happens when my muzzle is taken off…Meh.. They wont see it coming. Iruka is behind me, I nod, ready for him to continue. He starts to take it apart, and I feel the charka flowing off from the charka pressure on it. I see the other kids step back as what hid behind the mask appears right in front of them. My feminine features appear on my hidden face. I heard them gasp, they weren't prepared for that. After Iruka removed the last part a final blast of chakra came out of the muzzle as it fell to the dirt. I immediately started casting my Justu, the sign language letters D-A-N-C-E were being signed, as soon as I got to E I said my first words in along time.

" ..Lets.. Dance.." I bit my thump drawing blood and slammed my hand to the incriptions causing a blast of smoke to appear, while the others were coughing I was making shadow clones to appear at the equipment ready to play at my signal. The smoke almost cleared. I made a quick batch of shadow clones in the crowd ready to use at my command or rather to get the dance stage ready. As soon as the smoke cleared my stage and dance flour was there and everything else that it was suppose to bring . My clones gave it the ok that they were ready. I checked my ear, the Mike was there where I needed it. I nodded my head did the transportation Justu . When I reappeared The music immediately started and I started to sing.

_X4" Dam dadi doo_

_Dam dam _

_Didoodi dam." _The first verse went be face as I started to dance and started to get the others to dance. I happened to grab Sakura's hands and started to dance with her. Then left to other kids to get them dancing. I finally got to Naruto and started to get him dancing with me. Face 1 complete. Face 2 start. I decided to go back to the confused Sakura and dance with her, or rather near her the closest to her was Sasuke witch happened to want to dance with me. Though it was time for Face 2.

" _When the morning _

_come come_

_I'm dancing like your dumb dumb."_

" _And when the grooves is high"_

"_When dummies jump to sky."_

" _When you feel the groove groove."_

" _The dummies have to move move."_

" _Can you feel the beat?" _

" _The beat?"_

" _The beat?" _I knew some people laughed at the lyrics, I acted out some of the lyrics, jumping up to the sky with chakra pumped feet launching myself in the air. And landed perfectly at Naruto's side disappearing as soon as ' beat' was sung reappearing and disappearing and reappearing at the end of that back in front of Naruto, also three of my clones disappeared in to colorful paper bits when I disappeared those three times.

" _You never tell me what is wrong." _I disappeared from naruto quickly and reappeared at Sasuke.

" '_Cause its time to be alone." _I disappeared from him and reappeared in font of Sakura.

" _Let me love you everyday, so long you let the dummies play."_ I really couldn't help myself when I looked at her strait into her eyes trying to show I meant those words, since this will be the only time to speak for a long time. **( You only liked Naruto? 'smirk' **_Um…'blushes'_ **I will spell it for you Y-O-U A-R-E L-E-S! **_'Blushes even more' SHUT UP! Its not like I can control what gender I like! In fact what gender do YOU like Mrs. I'm better than you! _**Um lets continue the story shall we? **_HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU!_**) **The clones blew up into colorful smoke that I new wouldn't last long so I planted a small, quick kiss on Sakura's cheek and disappeared to the stand in front of the mike. As I said the smoke didn't even last a second.

" _Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat."_

" _Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat."_

_X4" Dam dadi doo, dam dam didoodidam."_

I called one of my clones to the mike quickly to get the open spot in the dance floor to show my moves.

I started to break moves like no one business. I was so fast that I was almost a blur, dance move after dance move I kept my speed hoping to catch Sakura's eyes, instead I got challenged by Sasuke himself . Up for the challenge and a chance to get Sakura's attention I excepted full heartedly, If he won I would teach him to get stronger and to get away from fan girls and if I win I would gain a new ally for life and a Home. What? I happen to have no parents in this universe, remember? We started the match during the next part of the song.

" _Dance dance to the beat."_

" _They tell me lets go home home."_

" _The parties going on on."_

" _Wey only have to dance, till dummies fall the trance." _We were matching moves to moves, we were even. People were already guessing who would win. But I have a flannelly that would blast their shoes off. One of my clones duplicated themselves in two and transported themselves to Sakura and Naruto for the next part.

" _If you feel the groove groove."_

" _The dummies have to move move."_

" _Can you feel the beat?"_

" _The beat?"_

" _The beat?" _

" _You never tell me what is wrong."_

" '_Cause its time to be alone."_

" _Let me love you every day."_

" _So long you let the dummies play." _My clones were reduplicated into the flannelly ready on command. While the two clones danced with Naruto and Sakura, I on the other hand was starting to beat the tiered out little kid. My speed was rising, I was going to beat him if he kept losing energy, though. My song was about to end. I had to finish this quickly.

" _Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat." _

" _Dance to the beat, dance dance to the beat." _I saw his shattering point coming to its peak if I didn't win this now then he wouldn't be able to see the flannelly. I Jumped in the middle of my flip with chakra pumped legs spinning at rapid speeds I disappeared at the climax of the Jump in colorful paper bits and reappeared twice as high then what it was I started doing flips in the air at quick speed , I was dropping fast and still increasing. I could hear people scream in horror at me. "Fifteen, ten, five and now!" As I approached the three feet mark I flipped one last time, bringing my legs to my chest I new I wasn't going to land on my feet, when my head was pointing strait to the ground I was close enough to do a flip and survive. Moving my arms with quick speed , My hands managed to hold my weight long enough to flip to a standing position if I did it quickly. And I landed it. Hands on hips grinning with victory. Though I could do that later because I have a song to finish. I climbed up with what speed I had left and started my turn on the song.

X8 _"Dam dadi doo, dam dam, didoodidam." _I jumped off the stage for one last check up with some special people. I danced through the crowd to Naruto and gave him a hug. I don't think he understood what it meant but he hugged back anyway. I would have spoke to him if my music wasn't so loud and the fact that I am running out of my chakra which allowed me to do this anyway. I danced away from him to Sasuke. Giving him a hug as well with a small chakra boost to get him home. I finally danced through the crowd to Sakura. She was Standing by the side lines resting. I slowly walk up to her. Not to scare her and let her know of my presence. We looked at each other, though I looked at her with sad eyes, she seemed to understand when she nodded her head. I walked closer giving the most gentle hug I can muster for her. She hugs me closer as I just noticed tears were falling from my face, I wanted to stay in her arms forever but we both knew that I had to finish the song. I reluctantly left her understanding arms. Taking one last look at her beautiful face before leaving into the dancing crowd. I had to hurry because it was almost time for a lyrics. I made it within thirty seconds of the time to sing.

" _Never tell me what is wrong." _I had a rest part so I stood there catching my breath. Which was a couple minutes.

" _Let me love you every day."_ Another rest.

X4 _" Dam dadi doo, dam dam , didoodidam." _I started to finish and signaled for the flannelly. My clones one by one started to jump in the air and poof into falling candy while others jumped also but turned into chakra butterflies and colorful smoke. Then when I finished I jumped in to the air doing a couple flips when I knew the stage would disappear. When it did it turned into smoky colored bits of paper and smoke combined. I landed as it disappeared to where it came from. I heard claps, whistles, and encore from my fellow students, and a bigger crowed than what I expected! From what I could see is that there is more than half the town here. I even think I saw the milk man here! Though I new that there is things I need to explain…

_**

* * *

**_

This is a preveiw of a story I would like to write. Though, I would like you to tell me if I should go on with it. It really depends on you reviewing.

_**This little scene was originally suppose to be focused around Naruto. But I think we know that didn't happen, I really can't write Naruto stories anymore without a Yuri paring popping up with my Oc and Sakura, sorry.. **_-'_** If you are wondering, the Oc you see popping up in my stories a lot, I don't really have a main role for her so I end up using her for my stories, but I change the profile each time. Though I really like the ideas I have hooked on her so they usually stay with her . I will try not to make her mary sue. If you happen to like my Ideas or character I would appreciate you PMing me first.**_

_**Well, I think that I held you long enough. So Review and tell me what you think! Oh i almost forgot to mention that When ever she is telling you after she sings in her POV It is happening during the song.**_


End file.
